Vida prestada
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: En este fic Botan se dará cuenta poco a poco de lo cruel de su trabajo, veremos un Koenma egoista que no desea que vaya más al Ningenkai por miedo a que alguien se la arrebate y a un Kurama que sabe esto y lo usa con un buen fin...


**Disclaimer: Ya ustedes saben que los personajes de Yoshihiro Togashi le pertenecen a...¡Yoshihiro Togashi! o.o..xDD, así que como me gustan los de Yu Yu Hakusho los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro.**

**Buee...aqui les dejo con mi fic n.n**

**"Vida prestada".**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Capítulo 1: Un oficio dificil.**

- ¡Que cansancio! ¡fiuuu! - aquella joven se veía exausta, y cómo no, si había estado todo el día trabajando y con un calor comparable al de un desierto. Llevaba en su sutil mano un helado de chocolate, adoraba todo lo que era dulce. Levantó su cabeza, ya que esta estaba gacha por la fatiga, dejando perplejos a varios chicos con sus violáceos luceros los cuales brillaban aún más por el efecto del inclemente astro. Sus cabellos de un sublime azul estaban cautivos en una cola roja.

Vestía con una sencilla camisa amarilla de mangas cortas y sin cuello, y no era con la intención de provocar miradas inapropiadas, como para su desgracia lograba sin que se diera cuenta. Unos pescadores cubría unas delgadas y bien formadas piernas y como calzado unas sandalias de finas tiras negras, dándose a mostrar unos pies tan delicados y suaves como los de un hada. Estaba sentada en las afueras de una heladería en un fastuoso y elegante centro comercial. No había sido un día muy fácil para ella, como todos los días, ya que estos nunca tendrán final ¿Y cómo? Si ella era la dulce y encantadora mensajera de la muerte

Ese día tuvo que llevar alrededor de cincuenta almas en una sola mañana, y otras treinta, lo que sumaban ochenta. Y eso que eran las 6:00 PM en el ningenkai. Cerca de allí hacía varias horas tuvo que llevar él alma de una pobre mujer que corría desesperada por que un ladrón le había quitado el poco dinero que había logrado juntar en un solo mes para el cumpleaños de su hijo. Un camión perdió los frenos, por lo que segundos después ya esa mujer estaba al lado de Botan, sin poder creer lo que le había pasado.

Ella, con su despampanante simpatía y excesiva dulzura logró calmar a la mujer, pero esta seguía muy preocupada por Ken, su hijo. Botan le explicó que él estaría bien, que estaba segura que él saldría adelante por si solo, ya que con una madre tan buena como ella, el sería un hombre de bien y que a pesar de todo el la recordaría con mucho cariño. Le expuso que la muerte nunca avisa, que eso ocurría todos los días, y que las personas adquieren valor y fortaleza por la memoria de quienes alguna vez amaron, y que ese amor les permitirá que los recuerdos y los sentimientos permanezcan intactos no importara ni la rapidez ni la cantidad del tiempo que transcurriera. Era lógica su reacción, aquellas personas que fallecían en un accidente no podían asimilar lo sucedido primero, luego la impotencia, rabia y preocupación al dejar el mundo de tan súbita manera y por último el terror de dejar a las personas que amaban y asuntos inconclusos. Pero Botan siempre lograba con su cálida y alegre sonrisa borrar esos grises y fatales sentimientos.

Después de decirle esto, pudo transportar el alma de la mujer al Reikai. Botan al principió se sintió bien por lograr tranquilizar su alma y que esta lograra el descanso eterno, pero al bajar observó algo que le partiría el corazón a cualquiera: Un niño de unos tiernos siete años, con unos harapos de vestimenta, estaba zarandeando a un cuerpo que yacía sin vida, era el de la mujer que hacía poco había llevado. Los policías que estaban allí apartaron al niño de inmediato. El cuerpo se veía intacto, pero los paramédicos que estaban colocando el cuerpo en un saco impermeable, les dijeron que las fracturas y traumatismos habían sido internos.

- ¿a dónde llevan a mamá? - preguntó la personificada inocencia en un pequeño de unos cortos siete años de ojos castaños, tan cristalinos y puros como el agua, llevaba un gorro que a leguas se veía que era más viejo que él, por lo estropeado y deteriorado.

- Niño, ella está... - uno de los policías estaba dispuesto a abofetearlo con la cruda e inclemente verdad, pero una compañera suya lo silenció con la mirada.

- Escucha pequeño... - Botan apenas observó esa escena se desplazó hacia un callejón que estaba a unos diez metros, no con intenciones de ocultarse; ningún ningen podría visualizarla. Sus intenciones eran materializar su cuerpo para poder averiguar por medio de las personas acerca de la mujer recien fallecida. Ella, a pesar de ser una chica un poco despistada, poseía la suficiente cautela como para no aparecer de improviso en medio de personas que ni tendrían idea de su existencia.

- ¿Por qué metieron a mamá en una bolsa? - La chica, al aproximarse con suma rapidez hacia el lugar de los hechos alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta. Estaba expectante ¿Por qué no seguía con su trabajo? Algo le decía que tenía que saber más acerca de ese niño.

- Es porque se encuentra enferma - le respondió aquella mujer uniformada de largos cabellos negros y ojos miel.

- ¿Enferma? - otra pregunta formuló la voz preocupada del niño - ¿Por qué? ¿Esta mal? - intentó acercarse a la bolsa que ocultaba el cuerpo inerte pero la mujer lo detuvo.

- No, no debes molestarla, para recuperarse necesita dormir mucho - Botan notó con cierta sorpresa la buena actuación de la policía, su sonrisa lucía tan despreocupada y tranquila. Supuso que ella debió haber pasado por varios casos de ese tipo. Se había acostumbrado a mentir.

- Pero... - al niño se le nublaron los ojos - ...hoy es mi cumpleaños, mi mamá me dijo que ella estaría todo el día conmigo, y que me daría una sorpresa...- observó con tristeza y decepción a la mujer, la cual por un momento quedó paralizada. El pensar que el regalo de cumpleaños de aquel miserable niño en vez de ser un regalo que a lo mejor esperaba con ansias era reemplazado por la siniestra muerte de su madre...la dejó paralizada.

- Ella estará contigo - Botan se interrogó a si misma "¿Cómo le puede decir algo así?" - pero si no muestras una sonrisa tu mamá se enfadará y no te obsequiará nada, ni mucho menos te va a hablar, ya que no querrá que su hijo se porte mal ¿verdad?.

- Es cierto, mi mami siempre me dice que debo ser paciente y conforme con lo que pase, aún así... - se mostraba dubitativo.

- Y lo que te dijo tu mami es cierto - suavizó su tono, una tierna voz se dejó escuchar por parte de ella. Se preguntaba si ese niño tendría esa paciencia y conformidad para afrontar la terrible noticia que se le avecinaba - Por lo que debes portarte bien. Mientras tanto te voy a llevar a un parque muy divertido en donde conocerás a muchos niños ¿Qué te parece? - le guiñó un ojo.

- ¡SII! - gritó el niño muy contento - ¡Yo nunca he podido entrar en uno! - saltaba feliz por la grata oferta - pero...¿Mami no se enojará si voy sin su permiso? - el niño se veía algo apagado.

- Eres un buen niño - la mujer acarició sus cabellos - no todos los niños a tu edad les son tan obedientes a sus madres, te felicito. Ya con eso estoy más que segura que a ella le encantará la idea de que su pequeño vaya por primera vez al parque.

- ¿Quiere decir que puedo ir? - la miró completamente perplejo.

- Por supuesto - volvió a sonreír - por cierto...¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¡Mi nombre es Aki! - afirmó con enorme felicidad - ¿Y el suyo?

- Soy la oficial Hanakoganei, pero me puedes llamar por mi nombre, Harumi.

- ¡Muchas gracias por todo señorita Harumi! - agradeció con una felicidad y una sinceridad tan claras y evidentes que por un momento la mujer quiso llorar, pero su plan quedaría estropeado si eso ocurría.

- No me lo tienes que agradecer, lo único que te pido es que te sientes... - le señaló un banco a unos diez metros del lugar - ...y me esperes, que tengo un pequeño asunto que arreglar con el señor policía - señaló a su compañero el cual la observaba sin disimular su asombro - dentro de pocos minutos nos iremos ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Por supuesto! - el niño salió disparado hacia el lugar que se le había indicado. Miraba con creciente impaciencia a los dos uniformados que sostenían una importante conversación acerca del asunto.

- Hanakoganei - el agente se mostraba preocupado - ¿no cree que sería mejor decirle la verdad sin tantos rodeos ni adornos? Pienso que mientras más pronto se entere, el trago será menos pesado y amargo.

- ¿Y acaso no piensas en el enorme trauma que representaría para ese niño el saber de la muerte el mismo día de su cumpleaños? - más que pregunta, fue una reflexión, aunque su voz dejara escapar la furia por la insensibilidad de su compañero - entiende, se que tienes razón en una parte, pero creo que es lo mejor que este día lo disfrute lo mejor que pueda. ¿Acaso no percibes su inmensa alegría por algo de tan poca relevancia como un parque de diversiones? - el niño tarareaba una canción, mientras una sonrisa amplia permanecía dibujada en su rostro.

- Comprendo lo que me quieres decir...

- Presta atención, este día voy a llevarlo a ese parque, mi intención es acompañarlo todo el día, y en la noche irá conmigo a mi casa para que pase la noche allí. Tu te encargaras de todos los trámites para que ingrese en el orfanato Shinjitsu. Mañana sabrá toda la verdad - su compañero no logró adivinar lo que ella sentía con ese triste y demoledor asunto, suponía que lastima, pero no debía ser tan grave, ya que sabía de su caracter para manejar esas situaciones.

Ya transcurrida media hora todo aquel escenario se guardó en la memoria de los transeúntes para volver en el momento menos pensado. A pesar de tan espantoso incidente la gente comenzó a chismorrear sobre los aspectos cotidianos de la victima. El conductor quedó libre de cargos, ya que testigos declararon a los oficiales la culpabilidad de la mujer, ya que ella era la que se había lanzado a la carretera de súbito. Su historia no tenía nada especial: aquella madre viuda y con problemas económicos. Su nombre era Sayuri Igarashi.

La señora Igarashi había logrado reunir ese día el dinero suficiente para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños tan deseado por su pequeño Aki. Pero el destino le tendió una trampa de la cual jamás lograría salir. A pocos metros de llegar a la tienda un asaltante por medio de su mortífera arma la despojó de cinco meses de arduo trabajo, luego de este vil acto escapó ante la horrorizada mirada de la mujer. Cuando ella se logró recuperar del miedo que le produjo el arma a tan solo centímetros de su sien salió disparada a perseguirlo, sin importarle el riesgo.

Ella pronunciaba la frase que enmarcaba su sucio crimen, la gente se percató de lo sucedido por sus gritos y reclamos. Fue demasiado tarde. En la persecución el ladrón cruzó la calle a gran velocidad; la señora Igarashi intentó lo mismo, sin embargo...en menos de un minuto ya estaba su alma al lado de Botan, el camión no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Unas frías gotas de la interna tormenta que se produjo en el alma de la eterna joven pudieron liberarse de sus ojos. Se las secó sorprendida ¿ella? ¿llorando? ¿Acaso sentía culpabilidad? ¿tristeza? No era posible...

Salió corriendo. No quería ver ese escenario. No era el horror de las personas, ni el escalofriante hecho, sino aquella repentina tristeza lo que la hizo huir. Había llevado varias almas al Reikai ese día, pero todas habían sido por enfermedades, asesinatos, accidentes..., incluso esta muerte no tenía nada especial. No podía sentir lastima, ya que ese era su trabajo. Tantas muertes trágicas y ella con su bella e inmortal sonrisa.

Estaba agotada, por lo que decidió sentarse a tomar un helado.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¿Por qué le afectó de esa forma aquella muerte? Pensaba mirando aquel azul mar que tenía que navegar siempre para poder efectuar su labor...ese era su trabajo, pero...¿significaba que su persona era la ruina de muchos? Esa pregunta era tonta, tan tonta como ella...

Tonta, esa era la mejor palabra para describirla en aquel momento. Y a la vez no, ya que ese suceso la dejó más sumida en sus pensamientos que nunca. Se encontraba desorientada en un desierto de inseguridades y miedos, preocupaciones y angustias. Sentimientos que jamás había percibido como tal. Ese niño con una felicidad tan falsa y mágica como un espejismo, el solo imaginar el momento, la frase anunciando su partida...

Tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué la lastima y la tristeza, ese accidente, un vehículo, un atropello, una muerte y un millón de lágrimas, aquellos elementos que le daban color a ese cuadro de calamidad le sonaba familiar...bebió rápido su helado, ya que el penetrante sol lo desvanecía, escurriéndose sin evitarlo.

Su mirar violáceo no encontró nada mejor que hacer que fijarse en unos estudiantes que charlaban frente a ella. Los observó fijamente. No pasarían de los catorce años; esa imagen de tranquilidad y simplicidad de la vida la hizo probar el amargo sabor de la envidia. Por más que ella se colocara un uniforme como el que veía, jamás sería una estudiante ni mucho menos tendría la libertad de permanecer como ningen.

¿La primera vez que se le dio la oportunidad de _vivir_, a veces la memoria le tendía una trampas tan miserables...¡Lo tenía! ¡miauu! Aquella vez en la que tuvo que llevarse consigo a Yusuke ya que había quedado lastimado después de su batalla con Gooki, de la cual salió victorioso. Después, debido a las diversas y complicadas misiones que la vida les deparó a sus amigos, ella tuvo que rondar una vez más por el ningenkai como humana ¡Incluso se probó un uniforme y hasta se hizo pasar por colegiala! ¡Había sido tan divertido!.

Pero allí estaba, esperando otra orden de Koenma en su querido mundo. Para su suerte, pasaron varias horas sin que la llamaran. De seguro había enviado a otra Guía, por lo menos se compadeció, ya que Botan continuaba extenuada a pesar del descanso en la heladería. Así llegó la noche sin que la despistada chica se diera cuenta, tal fue su susto al darse cuenta de que eran las 8:00 pm.

- ¡Se me hizo tarde! ¡Diablos! - Se reprochó a si misma ¿Cómo pudo ser tan, pero tan tonta, en solo pensar en estupideces que no tenían la más minima importancia hizo que perdiera toda una tarde en el ningenkai. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor hubiera aprovechado el tiempo en ir de compras, visitar a Keiko, o fastidiar un rato a Kuwabara y a Yusuke, pero no, tuvo que ahogarse en un vaso con agua con esa muerte ¿Acaso no había llevado al mundo espiritual almas más desgraciadas en situaciones peores? Sin embargo...

Ellos ya tenían una vida que ya no tenía nada que ver con la suya.

¡No otra vez! ¡No quería hacer ni pensar nada más en ese día!

Buscó un lugar en el cual pudiera desaparecer sin que nadie se percatara. Encontró uno, pero no era muy agradable: Un baño público. De todos modos solo tendría que utilizar unos segundos para desaparecer ¿o no?. Pudiera irse en su remo, pero se le dificultaba más la situación. Todos los lugares estaban repletos de gente y ella estaba en una plaza.

Entró lo más rápido posible. Como se había imaginado, el lugar era indescriptible, era muy asqueroso y repugnante, sin embargo, la asistente espiritual solo tuvo que estar menos de cinco segundos para desvanecerse.

Para suerte de ella, no tenía la menor idea de lo que el destino le había confeccionado para el día siguiente.

- Tus intenciones son validas, pero tiene que hacer su trabajo, ese es el motivo de su existencia - un pequeño niño de grandes ojos chocolates y con un extraño chupón permanecía sentado. Una figura másculina y atractiva estaba frente suyo con los brazos cruzados. El niño se veía indeciso.

- Koenma, eso que haces tiene un nombre: Explotación. No creo que te sea tan dificil darle un día de descanso - a pesar de lo que decía, su tono de voz era tranquilo y calmado. Su mirada no reflejaba nada, solo poseía su brillo acostumbrado.

- Tienes que comprender - Koenma se inclinó hacia delante para combatir con él, cara a cara, vista a vista - que ella es la muerte, si ella no cumple con su trabajo, las almas de los fallecidos pueden quedarse vagando en el mundo de los vivos, y tu sabes a la perfección las terribles consecuencias que eso acarrea.

- Ayame, Hinageshi y las demás guías espirituales la ayudan ¿o no? - contraatacó el joven.

- Si, de hecho lo hacen, hoy les tocó cooperar con ella. Hay días en que la cantidad de muertes es muy alta. Gracias a la maldad que hay en muchos ningens, muertes estúpidas e inesperadas suceden en su mundo. Ajuste de cuentas, pestes, suicidios...por desgracia ya en tu mundo son como el pan de cada día.

- Los humanos suelen repetirlo: Hoy estás vivo, pero mañana puedes amanecer muerto. La muerte nunca avisa, es una visitante que nunca se llega a anunciar.

- Esa es la ley, que se cumple todos los días, por lo que no puedo darle el día libre que tanto me propones, además de que no te ves muy interesado.

- Para serte franco, no, más bien fue una petición de Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru y Genkai - el joven decía estas palabras con mucha firmeza, Koenma sonrió con cierta acidez - les estoy haciendo un favor, ya que ellos no pueden venir a pedirlo personalmente.

- Tu tambien lo quieres, a pesar de todo, ella es tu amiga - Koenma cruzó sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos.

- Mas ellos que yo. Lo único que me interesa es hacerles este favor - dijo con naturalidad aquel joven.

- Ya sabes que no puedo, por más que me lo pidas, ese es su deber, la muerte nunca descansa.

- Muy bien - el joven daba la impresión de haberse resignado, ya que se dio vuelta dandole la espalda - pero me queda una curiosidad enorme por saber que opinaría Botan al saber que a su querido jefe le importa más su trabajo que su propio bienestar...

- ¿Qué quieres decir...Kurama? - preguntó Koenma algo sobresaltado.

- "Ya te tengo, Koenma" - pensó el chico algo satisfecho, pero nada de esto se dio a conocer por su semblante serio y calmado, el cual pudo ser visto por Koenma ya que Kurama le volvió a dar la cara. - Sería muy duro para ella el saber que te importa más su trabajo y misión que ella misma, ¿no crees que sería muy tirano de tu parte hacerle eso a la asistente que tanto te respeta, sigue y quiere?

- Demonios - Kurama había descubierto un punto debil de Koenma. Lo menos que este deseaba era perder el cariño y afecto que Botan sentía por él, eso lo destrozaría.

- Vamos, solo es un día. Tu también le debes muchos favores a Yusuke y a Kuwabara también - le recordó el Kitsune con una pequeña sonrisa - y ese sería uno. Ellos también la extrañan.

- Tienes razón...pero...

- Pero no encuentras nada que contestarme ¿verdad? Sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto. Tu más que nadie desea verla feliz - Kurama comenzó su pequeño plan: jugar con los sentimientos de Koenma.

- Yo... - la última frase lo dejó frío.

- Lo sé Koenma. Lo supe desde hace mucho tiempo. Y no intentes contradecirme, porque eres uno de los peores mentirosos que puede haber - más que como reproche, lo dijo como burla.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes Kurama? - Koenma permanecía inclinado. No se le podía ver el rostro.

- Escucha Koenma. Tengo muchos deberes que cumplir y no pienso dejar que se me escurra el tiempo en esta tontería. Y hazme el favor de no hacer preguntas tan estúpidas.

- No te podré decir si es cierto o no lo que sabes, amigo - Koenma estaba sudando, no le importaba lo que sabía sino _el ser._

- No es necesario que me lo confirmes, si tanto te molesta el tema. No vine aquí para estar hablando de tus sentimientos. Solo pretendo que le des un día libre a Botan.

- Ya te lo dije Kurama no puedo... - el chico se lo advirtió con una mezcla de súplica y autoridad muy extraña en él.

- Koenma, _no quieres _- y con estas palabras volvió a darle la espalda, con intenciones de retirarse. A cada paso que daba Kurama pensaba con sumo gusto las vueltas que le debe dar a Koenma ese asunto. Pocos segundos le llevaría el llegar hasta la puerta, pero su veloz inteligencia y fría astucia triplicaban ese tiempo. Koenma accedería en el último segundo. Sus sentimientos eran más poderosos que su responsabilidad y pulcritud...y pensándolo mejor ambas no eran su punto fuerte...aún con eso, el estaba al tanto de lo enamorado que estaba su corazón. A un zorro jamás le podrás ocultar algo, y menos a Kurama, ladrón de ladrones y todo un maestro en el arte de manipular y blandir a cualquiera. El amor es lo más imposible de ocultar y menos en alguien tan evidente y predecible como Koenma. Ese conocimiento al principio no le vió importancia, pero con un favor como el que se le encargó, era vital para llevarlo a cabo.

- Espera...no te vayas - Kurama sonrió para si mismo. Ya cuando la puerta se le había abierto para darle paso Koenma lo detuvo con esa frase.

- ¿Me quieres decir algo?

- Mañana le daré él día libre...has ganado

- Me has tomado por sorpresa, viniendo de ti.

- ¡¿Qué me quieres decir! ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? - una penetrante mirada se fijó en la vista del niño al oir el tono burlón empleado por el kitsune.

- No, para nada nnuu - en ciertas ocasiones le producía temor una mirada tan escalofriante en un niño de apariencia inocente como él - este...solo me da gusto que hayas cambiado de parecer, es todo.

- Esta bien - sin embargo una mirada le produjo la sensación a Kurama de ser evaluado con minuciosidad - por favor, dile a los muchachos que Botan regresará con ellos mañana...

- Eso ni tienes que pedirmelo - A los pocos segundos ya Kurama estaba fuera de la visión del gobernante del mundo espiritual.

Lo había conseguido.

Su inquisitiva astucia había logrado demoler el sentimiento más atormentador del ser humano.

El egoismo.

Koenma quería a Botan, pero para él sol. Atando situaciones y armando correctamente el rompecabezas de las diferentes facetas de aquel ser había descubierto la clave.

El niño no deseaba que ella conociera a alguien tanto del Ningenkai como del Makai que pudiera atraerla y abandonarlo, porque no quería perder su cariño, por el simple hecho de amarla.

Aquel kitsune volvió a cumplir su trabajo de incontables años, el de conducirse con acierto por aquel sendero de inquietudes y temores, por reacciones y supocisiones para al final resolver el acertijo. No era un gran desafío, pero por los amigos tan únicos que lo rodeaban y requerían de él en ese momento, lo consideraba una victoria.

Y se dio cuenta de algo que a lo mejor sería importante para un futuro. Todo lo importante, valioso, hermoso y preciado de Koenma giraba en torno a su peculiar asistente Botan. Y vaya concepto tan tonto utilizaba, si no era para él, no lo es para nadie. Botan no lo sabía, para eso no se necesitaba hacer un estudio muy detenido como el anterior, solo su alegre y despistada personalidad se lo daban a entender. Además, el sería el último en meterse en ese asunto de tan poco valor.

A él solo le importaba que su amiga Botan estuviera feliz y tranquila.

Feliz...feliz tal vez en su ignorancia, algo le decía que aquellos temores de Koenma a lo mejor no eran tan egoístas, si ella no conocía a nadie del cual enamorarse, se puede prevenir su sufrimiento, el sufrimiento que traía consigo el amor, porque por muy lamentable que fuera, el amor trae consigo el sufrimiento, con un millar de máscaras y características con las que poder engañar a su víctima, pero al final es lo mismo y contiene lo mismo, dolor, angustia, pena, celos, injurias, peleas, desengaños.

El otro color del amor.

Tal vez lo mejor para su incandescente alma era quedar en paz con el desconocimiento, sin embargo ese tal vez no era el camino, porque todos tienen que sufrir si es que quieren madurar. La madurez es la madre guía del tunel con oscuridad que suele ser la vida. Hay que sufrir para poder conocer, para escapar del manto ilusorio con que los instantes de felicidad nos cubre, haciendonos creer que eso es para siempre, para que luego las caidas sean más violentas al no tener precaución ni conocimiento, y luego viene un dolor intensificado sin necesidad. Y era ironico pero hay que sufrir para saber amar, porque siendo conscientes del sufirmiento que significa el amor uno sabe cuando estar preparado para aceptar las consecuencias de cada acto, de cada palabra, de cada muestra física de afecto. En pocas palabras el sufrimiento abre los ojos...

Sin embargo tal vez lo último no fuera cierto.

Porque el amor es como una ola gigantesca que choca con tu vida, te arrastra por la corriente de pasión y te lleva al mar de la felicidad, pero ese mar también oculta muchos secretos en sus profundidades.

Lo último mas bien se aplicaría a aquellas personas que ya se han enamorado, pero que por alguna razón han tenido que olvidarlo, pero que ya saben lo que le espera.

Pero Botan de seguro no esta consciente de eso, ella no lo ha experimentado, lo que lo regresaba a su punto de partida...

Y ahora volviendo a la realidad ¿Qué hacía el pensando en eso? ¿Y en la cola de un supermercado? - se dijo mientras la amable cajera lo atendía, con una sonrisa de lo más empalagosa. Cuando le dio el cambio le guiñó un ojo.

- "Una tonta más en mi amplia carpeta de conquistas inesperadas" - pensó algo resignado mientras se despedía de ella con su acostumbrada caballerosidad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Notas de la autora: ** Holass! aqui tienen un pequeño experimento de fic n.n. Vamos a ver que diantres invento para el segundo chap xD ya que ando un poco ocupada con otro fic. Espero que les haya gustado este inicio, ya que se me ocurrió de repente y...no se que más hacer xDD. No tengo mucho que decir...¡Ah si! por Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Botan, etc... ¡REWIEWS! anden, nada les cuesta T.T xD

nos vemos en el otro chap...si es que lo leen o a mi despedazado cerebro se le ocurre algo xDD

Sayonara!


End file.
